happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chase555
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bat.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:16, October 8, 2011 Hello Its Scar I Think Your Character Ale Is Awsome!!!! My Character In Htf Is Called Scar And He Has A Crush On Her XD hi! I hope you dont mind but I used ale in one of my fan episodes called "party of a life time" and I was wandering if you could read it? thank you. bye! x Main Characters Good work. Keep placing more regular fan characters on the page (including Trippy and Superspeed). If possible, also help complete the List of Crossover Characters as well. Lord O' Darkness 03:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Copyrighted Why did you use my OC (although I removed it) in Mortal Tree Friends without my permission? CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) In general, you really don't need permission to put a character in fan fiction. And I didn;t know if you needed permission for use of your character. If you don't want this to happen again, you need to post it on your "User" page or on a blog. I thoguth that maybe you would like your character in it, because other users like User:Lord O' Darkness, User:Hiiragi1234, and many others use my character Trippy in all sorts of episodes and I don't care. Sorry :( Chase555 17:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 17:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Puffy It says that your fan character, Puffy, has yet to be in an episode. So are you making an episode for him, or do you want other users on the wiki to put him in their episodes? I'm asking just in case I use him for my next fanfic. Lord O' Darkness 19:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm still thinking of an episode, but I got nothin. You can use him in an episode if you want, I don't care. Chase555 20:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 20:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) You do know that Trippy survies in dont cloud around people dont belive check it out your self ps he also kills cloudy in dont cloud around peopleLoveh 22:41, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Loveh Hi can you add guddles to fuddles Friends/Allies list '''Danielsecond 00:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure! No Prob! Chase555 01:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 01:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Is cloudy a main character ? i dont really care about the other twoLoveh 01:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Loveh IDK, i guess so Chase555 02:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 02:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Trippy Is it okay if you can you add Torn, Rip, Guddles, and Snowie in Trippy`s friends list Danielsecond 20:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! Chase555 22:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 22:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't Be Trippy, Hippy When are you going to finish this episode? P.S: If you can't think of the rest of the plot, you could ask me or other users to finish it for you. -- Lord O' Darkness 14:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I really couldn't think of the rest of the plot :P. If you want, you can finish it. You can add any of your characters too! Chase555 21:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 21:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I may get started some time this week. Just tell me, '''what is the episode supposed to be about? I need to know if I am to complete it. Lord O' Darkness 21:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC) All I konw is, that Trippy and Hippy run out of gas while heading to Flippy's house. Really that's all I've got :P Chase555 01:11, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 01:11, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Wondering Does Trippy has a tumblr account Danielsecond 00:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) He now has his own Tumblr. Trippy's Tumblr Chase555 01:12, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 01:12, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Picture How did you make the picture to the right? Was it a base or was it custom? If it was a base, can you link it to me? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 20:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I only used a base for an outline of it. The other details i customized it myself. Oh about where the base is, sadly I can't find. I only outlined it. Chase555 23:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 23:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Youtube Live Could it be a good idea to make a youtube live episode with the popular charcters? Danielsecond 20:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) That's a great idea! Thanks 4 Tellin me. Chase555 20:53, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 20:53, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Who should die in the crane machine in the youtube live episode? Danielsecond 22:16, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking Trippy, Hippy, Hoppy, or Robo Star. Chase555 00:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 00:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Not Trippy, he's had way too many deaths. Give him some more survivals. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 00:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah you're right, he's died the most out of any other character (94 deaths). So I guess the one that dies in the crane will be Hippy, Hoppy, or Robo Star. Chase555 00:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 00:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I can agree with that. That character I chose is Pranky. Chase555 01:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 01:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) If you're going to make a fan version of YOUTUBE LIVE, the best idea is to use some of the characters on this page (they are the most popular and some are mine). Lord O' Darkness 01:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Which characters are you going to use in that fan verison episode Danielsecond 02:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, Sorry. :P Chase555 02:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 02:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Superspeed is about to have 100 appearances!! And if he dies, 94 deaths... XD Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 03:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Superspeed wil appear in the episode! Chase555 05:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 05:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Superspeed-94 deaths? Almost like Trippy, but then he would havd died too much too AND tie with Trippy. My thoughts were Hippy or Hoppy killed, and the other characters, Pranky (Lumpy's place), Ale (Flippy's place), Trippy (Lifty's place), Superspeed (Shifty's place), Sir Gron (Handy's place), Cheesy (Nutty's place), Gutsy (Toothy's place), and Meaty (Giggles' place). Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 10:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Sure! I can agree with that. But who will be die? Hippy or Hoppy? Should we like hold a poll to see who it should be? Chase555 17:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 17:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Wiki's Background Picture Just wondering, is anyone working on a picture for this Wiki's background? HTF1234 06:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I have something in mind, but I can't submit it because I'm not an admin. :P Chase555 05:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 05:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. HTF1234 06:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Anime Toad Well U Make a Anime Toad.Toad is my FanFiction Character He's a Boy will u Plz :3Note:MAKE SURE U POST IT IN THE GALLERY PLZ :3 MAKE IT :,3 Mrboy90 (talk)Mrboy90 Home page and logo Can you redesign the home page and logo so they resemble the new wiki? Other than those, the rest of this site has been redecorated and much of the new character designs are on, so you can delete the other wiki at some point. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:41, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I can't, the home page is locked and I'm not an admin. Sorry. Chase555 (talk) 15:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 (talk) 15:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC)''' I figured that, so I made you an admin. But I already redesigned the home page myself. However, you can still redesign the logo on the top left. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Gift I made a gift for you! Lemy ZOMBIE dance! 20:43, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Soo much, I Love IT!!!!! Chase555 (talk) 21:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 (talk) 21:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Can't remember the title, seriously... I have no obligation to the idea. Actually, I think'd be kinda cute! But I'd suggest asking RayTube first. Let me knowwhat he thinks and I'll give it some further thought. :) Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no (talk) 08:14, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Admin. 02:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC)